I Wish I'm A Dragon
I wish I'm a dragon. Why do I want to be a dragon, you ask? Well, why not? If I was a dragon, I would be living in a foreign dimension where all dragons and mystical creatures live. One day, I woke up in my own cave as a dragon. I raised my long neck and head, wondering what has happened to me. I was once human, or at least I thought. My cave wasn't large, and my wings and limbs were pressed against the wall, exerting a massive amount of pressure. My wings were large, even bigger than the rest of my body combined. My tail was very long, but my arms and legs were very thin. Even so, my chest was bursted with large muscles, and I had a lot of strength. Growing uncomfortable, I took one step foward. That wasn't too hard. I took another step, followed by another. Using my body was simplier than I though! The exit of the cave entered my sight, and the light of this world filled my eyes. I saw the outside of the cave, and everything was beautiful. This world, unlike the human realm, was perfect and sound. No harmful damage has been afflicted to the enviroment, and everything was in perfect condition. The sight was truly amazing. I foolishly continued walking, awing the sight at the same time, and I stumbled over the cliff. The back of my body held the rest, and my back foot began to slip. Before I was able to reposition myself, the cliff broke away, and I was falling. The ground floor was nowhere in sight, and I knew this would be a painful experience. I closed my eyes, hoping my fall would be painless. My hopes vanished when I reopened my eyes. The ground was approaching, and there was a forest, and trees were filled with thorns. From the story books I've read, I knew my dark scales make a strong armour, but this still would be painful. I quickly remembered that I have wings! The first thing I thought was how do I use these. After a few movements, I realized that each bone moved like a finger on my hand would. Infact, the bone structure is like a giant hand, and the leathery membrane follows the bones. It was much lighter than any other bone in my body, so it was easy to move. I opened my wings, and I began to glide. However, I was still falling, and the tip of the trees was less than a yard away. What should I do? Flap my wings! That shouldn't be too hard. Sure, I had no experience at the time, but it was worth it to try. It was much simpler than I thought, but the only problem I had was flapping them both at the same time. When I watched birds that flew across the sky, they flapped both of their wings to ascend. The path that I needed to move my wings was complicated, so when I tried it the first time, I only flapped my right wing, then my left. To do both wings at the same time was harder, but I managed to do it. My body rose, and it rose further, much faster than the speed in which I fell. How was that possible? Dragons truly are magical. But why was I a dragon? I'm suppose to be a human. The clouds blasted against my face, followed by the rest of my body. It felt refreshing, and I couldn't believe the comfort. I felt so relaxed that I wanted to lean backwards and fall against the clouds to rest. It would be much more comfortable than that cramped cave. And so I did, but the cloud melted as soon as I touched it, and I fell. Quickly, I must flap my wings, but this time, I was falling with my back downwards, and the wind pressed against my wings, and I was unable to unfold them. I felt excruciating pain when thorns shot through my back. The impact was painful, but it was quick. I turned my body around and stood on my four limbs. I tried to open my wings again, but the branches above prevented me from flapping them. I had to walk into open air first, and so I tried. This forest was filled with mud ponds, and it became a bother to walk since my body kept sinking due to my weight. I grew hungry and thirsty, but, besides the mud, there was nothing to drink. What should I consume? I looked down into the muddy lake. Was I really this desperate for a consumption? Yes, I was. Flying has drained more energy out of me than I would ever imagine. I dipped my mouth under the water, and I allowed the water and dead fishes to go down my throat. To my surprise, I tasted none of it. Do dragons not have taste buds? It would seem so right now. With my energy revived, I came up with a great idea. I jumped and opened my wings. I didn't flap, but I glided, and the wind pushed me to the direction I desired to move. This was much easier than walking in the muddy ground. The clear sky entered view, and I flapped my wings to ascend. This has become much easier, and I can do it without thinking now. Being a dragon was fun. I flew upwards, toward my comfy cave. But what awaited me at the top was not someone whom I expected. It was a man, dressed in robes that stretched to the floor. He spoke to me, "Dragon. Your head shall be mine." What did he mean by this? I didn't want him to bother me, so I walked around him to reach my cave, but a magical force grabbed my tail tightly and yanked me back. I was suspended in the air by the same force, and I struggled to free myself. "Selfish dragon, you cannot escape." The magician chanted, "Min magi brænder din skalaer til støv. Min is stave spærrer munden. Min natur staveskal wrap din halter i vinstokke. Min brand stave skal brænde membraner af dine vinger til støv." My vision blurred. My limbs wrapped my chest, and my wings wrapped my body as my head tucked inside. I looked like a cocoon. I couldn't control my body. Next, my body dropped like a meteor. The raging impact destroyed the trees around me, and everything was set ablaze, including myself. What's happening to me?! The membrane of my wings slowly but painfully burned and withered into dust. What was left was the bones, and the fire spread, burning the rest of me. My time as a dragon was short, but it was fun while it last. What's going to happen to me next? Only time can tell. Was this random enough for you random readers? Category:Random Works!